


A Group Chat for Work

by MachineryField



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Expect a lot of ship tease for various combinations of characters, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Mentions of other Persona characters, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Kei makes a group chat for himself and his high school friends to discuss business. It doesn't take long for that to be derailed.
Relationships: Kido Reiji/Toudou Naoya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> A group chat fic for p1? A group chat fic for p1, bc it deserves one. This is gonna b rlly silly, and for that I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P5-Style icons by my dear friend Ichigo <3

**Kei ** has added **Eriko, Yukino, Maki, ** and **Naoya **to the chat.

What a surprise! I feel we’re missing some people, though…

Don’t.

**Naoya ** has added **Hidehiko, Masao, Yuka, ** and **Reiji **to the chat.

? What is this?

A group chat! We can send each other messages, even when no where near each other ❤️

Hey, how do I change my nickname?

That’s not a function on this app, you buffoon.

LAME.

Yeah, super lame! Why use this app, Nanjo?

Probably because we’re all working and this is an app for work.

So that’s why you left those four out…

((╬●∀●)

What the fuck is that?

It’s something Yuki showed me how to do! Pretty cute, huh?

Super cute! Yuka, teach me how to use them, too!

This is not what this group chat is for.

Okay, boomer.

What’s a boomer?

:)

Eriko, that doesn’t answer my question.

I am this close to kicking everyone but Yukino.

No, please remove me too.

What the fuck is this?

Hi Masao! It’s a group chat, isn’t that fun? ❤️

**Masao **has left the chat.

「(°ヘ°)

**** ftrdredtrfexscdftr

Naoya, what does that mean?

**Kei ** has removed **Eriko, Reiji, Naoya, Maki, Hidehiko, Yuka, ** and **Yukino **from the chat.


	2. Day 1

**??? ** has added **Eriko, Reiji, Naoya, Maki, Hidehiko, Yuka, Masao, ** and **Yukino **to the chat.

W. Who just added you all back?

Takashi’s little gremlin of a friend.

Gremlin? You mean like…

****

Uesugi, what is this?

Oh, I love that movie! 

???

...Anyway, can they, like, set us up with custom nicknames, too?

Wait, lemme…

**Naoya ** changed his nickname to **motherfucker unlimited**

Fuck yeah.

Naoya!!!!

You have the humor of a teenage boy. Only Takashi would find that funny.

You’re right… Reiji. Reiji, show Takashi my nickname.

No

I see how it is.

**motherfucker unlimited ** changed **Reiji** ’s nickname to **A Furry**

Naoya what does this mean?

Dog.

**Hidehiko ** has changed his nickname **Big Sexy**

This is the funniest fucking thing, thank you Naorin.

**A Furry **has left the chat.

**motherfucker unlimited ** has added **Reiji **to the chat.

Babe, don’t leave me….

Don’t call me babe.

**** BABE…

Why do you do this every time, Naoya?

It’s how I show my love.

**Kei ** changed **motherfucker unlimited** ’s nickname to **Naoya**

**Kei ** changed **Big Sexy** ’s nickname to **Hidehiko.**

Do any of you know how to be mature?

Of course we do!

Also, can we at least change our names to our nicknames?

... 

If you must

**Eriko ** changed her nickname to **Elly**

**Eriko ** changed **Reiji** ’s nickname to **Rage-y**

Not you too.

**Hidehiko ** changed his nickname to **Brown**

Lmao

**Rage-y **has left the chat.

Reiji, no!!!

**Masao **has left the chat.

Great job, guys! Σ(,,oΔo,,*)

Yuka teach you to use that?

Yes! Isn’t it cute?

Adorable, really.

**Yuka ** has added **Reiji ** and **Masao **to the chat

No leaving until you, like, look at Maki’s cute ass emoji!!

I literally hate all of you

  
Can I please sleep in peace?  
  
  
**** No!


	3. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hell, I can't stop writing this bc it's so easy and fun

**Naoya ** changed his nickname to **Naorin**

**Naorin ** changed **Masao** ’s nickname to **Mark**

Now that that’s dealt with…

We should share memes

Memes? This isn’t for “memes”, it’s for business.

Aw :(

Kei, stop being such a stick in the mud! Memes are fun!

Are they, every time my son shows me any I’m just confused…

That’s because you’re a lame dad.

I’m a better dad than you, at least

Why do you wound me like this? After everything I’ve done for you…

And what exactly have you done for Reiji?

Plenty! Like that time I… Uh… gimme a few minutes.

It doesn’t matter because I’m the best parent in this chat!

I think all parents in this chat are great in their own little ways!

I’m reminded of the fact that the only one of us free from sin is Maki.

Aw, thanks Masao! But I wouldn’t say that… I’ve done plenty of bad stuff myself…

****

Us with Maki.

??? I don’t understand, but thank you!

Why do you insist on sending memes? That’s not what this is for?

At least memes are worth staying up for, unlike your prissy speeches :P

You take that back.

Never.

**Kei ** has removed **Mark **from the chat.

Coward.

Excuse me?

She called you a coward, why do you need to excuse yourself?

****

...What’s going on anymore?

I’ll call you and explain it all later :)

Better than nothing, thanks.

You should call me and explain memes to me, too~

****

D:

…

**Reiji **has left the chat.

Reiji, no! You’re not the one who’s supposed to perish!

****Elly, I can’t believe you murdered Reiji like that… How could you…

I’ll miss him :(

**Yuka ** has added **Reiji ** and **Masao **to the chat.

Nevermind, he’s fine.

Oh God. There’s no escape from this chat, is there?

Nope! You’re stuck with us!

  
**Reiji **has left the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of any specific character, do let me know!


	4. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see those updated tags. Anytime a ship gets a lot of teasing, it'll get a tag added. I'l likely add a poly tag if it happens with multiple ships for one character.
> 
> Also Joker is Takashi Kido once again

**Elly ** has added **Reiji **to the chat.

Are you done with the weird memes I don’t get?

For now, yes!

I don’t like that reply, Eriko.

Reiji, please don’t ever leave me again, I missed you.

You say that when I’m here for you? You wound me, Naorin!

Can we please get this chat back on track?

Yes, please. That sounds like a great idea.

Reiji I showed you my feelings, please respond.

...Anyway. Nanjo, was there some specific reason you wanted us to have this group chat?

I thought if anything involving demons pops up, we can use this to communicate. It would be easier than having to call each other every time.

Guys, Reiji just texted me and promised he won’t leave again. ❤️

Don’t just tell everyone that! I texted you for a reason, fucker.

No need to be embarrassed, Reiji!

You really are a dweeb, aren’t you?

But like, in an endearing way, not an annoying way.

If I hadn’t just promised Naoya I would stay, I would leave.

How do you do it Naoya?

He loves me.

No I do not.

But you do? You totally do.

Can you two take this to DMs? If you don’t, I’ll screenshot it and share it with Takashi.

So, Kei, did you see demons? Is that why you brought it up?

Not exactly, there was just something… odd going on in Tokyo recently.

I sadly couldn’t get very close because of that Shido man… Too much red tape. Kirijo couldn’t get in there, either.

Isn’t Tokyo where Takashi was this past year?

Oh god, it is.

Oh god, he has a Persona now, too…

Oh god.

You okay there, buddy?

I need to go, try not to blow up my phone while I’m gone.

…

…

Reijiiiii come backkkkkkkk

Can I send memes while he’s gone?

Reijiiiiiiii

When will Reiji return from war? So Naorin will shut up.

Oh come on! Be nice, Yuka!

He’s gonna kill us when he comes back to 50 odd messages on his phone…

We aren’t even close to that, though!

We sure are adding towards that real quick, though.

He won’t kill us, he loves us.

You have a lot of faith in Reiji, don’t you?

Well, Reiji is a softie… I can see why he does!

We’re getting off topic again.

That should be expected with people like Yuka and Uesugi around, Nanjo.

I suppose that’s fair enough…

Hey! Yukki…! (*`д´*)

You wound me! Wound me!

See what I mean?

Stop bullying me, Yukki!!!!! (ಠ ∩ಠ)

I leave for like two minutes and you all do this. Really? Really?

  
:3c


	5. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We onto Day 2 bois. May be the last chapter of the day, we'll see

**Brown ** has changed the chat name to  **Sexy Things, Nanjo, and Mark**

Dude, what the fuck.

Cranky because you aren’t a sexy thing, aren’t you?

I cannot believe you. First Naoya scares Reiji away last night, now this?

When will you guys knock it off?

Never.

**Reiji ** has changed the chat name to  **Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to sleep**

Reiji, it’s like noon. Get up

I was up late last night. Eriko was explaining those memes to me and I was talking to Takashi.

** ** Oh yeah, you ran off when you heard about the Tokyo stuff, right? What’s up?

I dunno how to explain this…

Oh! I can explain it, then.

Apparently all that activity was something Takashi was involved in! Interesting, isn’t it?

What? Reiji, call me right now, we need to talk

I’ll call you after I get a little more shut eye…

Reiji, don’t you dare go back to sleep.

** ** Reiji, answer your phone right this minute.

** ** REIJI!

Dude, he’s probably passed out. You’re just gonna have to wait.

I see that Reiji can still get on your nerves, Kei! o(^▽^)o

It’s, like, so easy to do that, so I’m not surprised lol.

I don’t have to take this from you two.

Are you sure? Most you can do is kick them and somebody’s bound to add them back.

I can remove all of you

What about Takashi’s gremlin friend?

By the way, you think he feeds his friend after midnight?

I think he knows better than to do that, Brown!

Can we please keep on track?

Accept it, Nanjo, this chat is for bullshit now. Any work related thing matters not

Yeah! We can, like, text or call if something with demons happens. Let’s just have fun here! (╯✧∇✧)╯

I agree! It could be a place to make up for our lack of quality time together in person!

That’s a wonderful idea! Please, Nanjo, can we use it like that? Pleaseeeee!

…I suppose I’ll think about it.

I guess Reiji isn’t the only one who’s soft, huh?

And what’s that supposed to mean?

Don’t worry about it

That comment just makes me worry more.

Lol, you’re right, Yukino. Too bad this guy doesn’t show it as much as Reiji, though…

Are you looking to start a fight?

What? Me? Fight with you? Never

Careful, Mark, Nanjo might not be able to pick up on your sarcasm over text!

I could tell, thank you very much.

**Kei ** has removed  **Masao ** from the chat.

**Elly ** has added  **Masao ** to the chat.

Kei! You can’t just remove Mark whenever you two start to fight!

Yeah, Nanjo! Stop being a coward!

** ** gfdfvcxdvfgvc

Can you type coherently for ONE MINUTE, Toudou?

Hmmmmmmmmmm…………..

**** Nah! I like being a confusing cryptid!

**Kei ** has removed  **Naorin ** from the chat

**Maki ** has added  **Naoya ** to the chat

Okay everyone, from here on out, we talk out our issues! No kicking people willy-nilly!

**Reiji ** has changed the chat name to  **For the love of god, I just want an hour of shuteye, shut up**

Type that in a message, don’t rename the chat that

For the love of god, I just want an hour of shuteye, shut up.

Well… I guess I can’t complain about you doing what I asked

Reiji has a funny side to him! Who would’ve guessed!

**Reiji ** changed  **Brown** ’s nickname to  **You Especially Shut Up**

  
Hey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also vote on this poll pleaseeeee:  
https://www.strawpoll.me/18923043


End file.
